La Historia detrás del Héroe: 1 El inicio de la aventura
by Gabowolf369
Summary: Esta es la Historia de un Joven soñador llamado Nauru que con tan solo 7 años de edad decide abandonar su hogar, su familia y todo lo que conocia por seguir su sueño de conocer el mundo. pero una gran tormenta se desata en medio del mar y esta cambiara su vida para siempre.


CAPITULO 1

EL INICIO DE LA AVENTURA

En medio del gran océano, justo en el centro del mundo, casi como si fuera una mancha que fue quitada del gran mapa de la historia, yacía la isla esmeralda.

Era una pequeña y humilde isla cuyos habitantes se dedicaban a la minería de esmeraldas las cuales le daban el nombre a la isla.

El jefe de los mineros era un hombre de unos 30 años de edad, con una gran contextura física, cabello corto y negro y poseedor de una gran sabiduría. Su nombre: Thunder.

Además de ser jefe de los mineros, Thunder era hijo de Saika, el anciano líder de la isla esmeralda.

Saika era un hombre de unos 87 años de edad, barba casi hasta el suelo con unos músculos muy marcados a pesar de su edad y con una gran agilidad física a pesar de su ceguera.

En las noches de luna llena, todos acudían a la gran mansión del colmillo blanco a escuchar a Saika, quien le transmitía las sabias historias del creador.

Fue en una de esas reuniones que Thunder conoció al amor de su vida, Lili, era una joven de cabello azul oscuro que se iluminaba a un fuerte azul intenso cuando era reflejado por el brillo de la luna llena.

De piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Costurera, cuyos vestidos eran admirados por todas las mujeres de la isla que le solicitaban vestidos para cada ocasión especial.

La joven había perdido a sus padres hacia poco, cuando unos extraños invadieron la isla. Thunder y su padre los detuvieron junto a algunos valientes hombres,

Pero cuando llegaron a la casa de Lili….fue demasiado tarde.

A pesar de solo tener 27 años, la fortaleza y la voluntad de salir adelante de la joven fue lo que cautivó a todos en la isla, sobre todo a Saika, quien, en los meses siguientes, se convirtió en su suegro.

Nunca hubo pareja que se amara tanto como ellos, y al cabo de nueve meses, dicho amor dio frutos.

Lili dio a luz a unos hermosos trillizos.

A pesar de ser un hombre tan fuerte, Thunder no pudo ocultar ni siquiera delante de su padre las lágrimas de felicidad que caían de su rostro.

Lili tomó la mano de su suegro y le pidió que por favor nombrara a sus tres pequeños. Saika se levantó, puso su mano en los pequeños, los bendijo y fue tomándolos uno por uno.

El primero Recibió el nombre de Lash, El segundo se llamaría Ciro y el tercero seria conocido como Nauru.

Fue un día inolvidable para toda la isla.

Pasaron los años y los niños se habían vuelto inquietos, más nunca dejaron de crecer bajo el amor y el cuidado de sus padres y la sabiduría y ternura de su ya muy, muy viejo abuelo.

Cuando los trillizos cumplieron 4 años, Saika empezó a instruirlos en el arte del manejo de la Katana, dicho arte era ancestral para la familia del colmillo blanco que había velado por la isla durante generaciones.

Los niños pronto aprendieron que su abuelo podía ser un hombre tierno y sabio; pero a la hora de enseñar las artes de la espada, era el hombre más terco, cebero, inflexible y estricto de todos.

Pero fueron esas cualidades las que hicieron que los tres a la edad de 6 años se destacaran como brillantes espadachines.

El día que culminaron su entrenamiento, toda la isla se congregó en la mansión del colmillo, y allí, arrodillados, en reverencia demostrando un gran respeto, los tres hermanos se acercaron a su abuelo, quien les impuso sus manos sobre sus cabezas y les dio su bendición.

Luego el anciano se dirigió a toda la isla y dijo:

-¡Vean a estos niños! En tan solo 2 años han logrado lo que a cualquier persona le tomaría años y años de ardua practica y esfuerzo.

Sin embargo la dedicación y la entrega que demostraron nos han hecho ver que fueron elegidos por el destino para hacer grandes cosas.

Por mi parte queridos nietos, les doy mi bendición y la de nuestro creador para que todo lo que hagan con esto…

Saika ordenó a sus artesanos que trajeran tres espadas únicas y brillantes, forjadas con las esmeraldas más duras de la isla.

Luego de que los hermanos obtuvieran sus espadas, el anciano continúo:

Con estas, sus espadas, sea para beneficio de los necesitados, de los justos y de las personas con buen corazón.

Que el amor, la paz y la justicia guíen sus actos.

Una vez terminó de hablar, los niños fueron bañados en gritos de alegría y jubilo de los presentes.

Lili no pudo contener la emoción y se echó a llorar en los brazos de su orgulloso esposo.

Quien, con el rostro lleno de felicidad, solo podía contemplar a sus hijos y saber que ellos harían grandes cosas por el mundo.

Sin embargo, 7 años después, Nauru tenía otros planes, anhelos totalmente distintos a los que su abuelo soñaba, tanto para su familia como para la isla entera.

Un día, Thunder encontró a su hijo al que todos llamaban "El soñador". Pues día tras día se levantaba e iba a las orillas del mar a contemplarlo y soñar que lo cruzaba para descubrir otros mundos.

Thunder puso su mano en la cabeza de su hijo, cuando este se dio cuenta se sintió avergonzado.

Sin embargo, le dijo unas palabras a que cambiarían su vida para siempre.

"Querido hijo, está bien que sueñes, pero está mal ser un soñador.

Tienes que esforzarte, dar lo mejor de ti.

tu máximo esfuerzo en todo lo que hagas y nunca te rindas.

Y pronto veras que tu sueño se hará realidad".

Una vez dicho esto, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro Thunder acarició la cabeza de su hijo y ambos contemplaron juntos el horizonte.

Esa misma noche, de toda su familia, Nauru fue el único que no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó de su cama y se escabulló sigilosamente para salir de su hogar.

Una vez estuvo fuera, el pequeño se dirigió presuroso a la playa.

Al llegar, observó que a su alrededor habían muchos árboles,

Fue entonces que recordó aquella ocasión cuando paseaba con su abuelo en una de sus clásicas patrullas.

El viejo y sabio Saika se detuvo frente a un inmenso árbol que marcaba la entrada al otro lado de la isla.

Nauru, observaba como su abuelo acariciaba el tronco de aquel árbol con suma delicadeza y como todo niño se sentía confundido y a la vez intrigado.

El viejo Saika notó esa misma intriga en los ojos de su nieto, lo alzó y con los ojos puestos en el árbol le dijo:

"te enseñaré algo que le enseñe a tu padre hace años, y dado que eres el más curioso de la familia, creo que puedo inculcarte un par de cosas sobre las ventajas que nos ofrece la naturaleza a nosotros los hombres".

Saika le explicó a su nieto que la isla tenía muchos árboles, y que debido a sus poderosos troncos y fuertes raíces

Todo lo que había en la isla fue construido con la fuerte madera de los arboles.

Incluso le enseñó como identificar a un árbol joven de uno viejo y cómo aprovechar cada parte del mismo.

Ese conocimiento ayudó a Nauru a llevar a cabo el proyecto que él creía, haría su sueño realidad.

Así que en la noche siguiente, tomó el hacha de su abuelo y empezó a seleccionar cada árbol detenidamente.

Incluso pudo notar unos árboles jóvenes, que parecían tener la dureza que necesitaba para elaborar su gran Azaña.

Los fue cortando lentamente para no despertar al resto de los isleños; Una vez que caían al mar, los media usando su espada y marcaba una línea en la arena para saber su ancho exacto.

Pasaron varias noches en las que el pequeño y curioso Nauru se empeñaba cada vez más y más en su gran proyecto.

Claro que, a veces, era regañado porque al estar tan concentrado en ello con frecuencia olvidaba realizar sus labores con su familia.

Pero él soportaba cualquier castigo con alegría, pues sabía que no quedaba mucho para acabar su obra.

En efecto, solo faltaba un paso, el cual llevó a cabo una noche de luna llena.

Se levantó de su cama, fue a la habitación de costura de su madre y tomó los hilos más grandes, gruesos y fuertes que ella usaba para realizar trabajos de grandes dimensiones.

Enrolló el hilo y salió de la casa con sigilo; corrió hasta la playa donde encontró en la orilla su creación casi terminada.

Ató cuidadosamente los hilos hasta que finalmente logró culminar lo que sería la clave para realizar sus sueños.

Una balsa, hecha con los troncos de las palmeras más jóvenes y fuertes de la isla y atado con los hilos más gruesos de costura de su madre.

La ansiedad y el deseo de Nauru por conocer el mundo pudo más que el tiempo.

Una vez terminado su trabajo, el joven subió a la balsa recién terminada y se hizo a la mar.

Las horas se volvían días y los días se volvían semanas y cuanto más navegaba más pensaba el joven Nauru que había tomado una mala decisión pero rápidamente cambiaba de parecer cuando, recostado en su balsa, se imaginaba las incontables maravillas que encontraría del otro lado del mar. Eso levantaba sus ánimos de una manera increíble y usando un remo aumentaba la velocidad para poder llegar más rápido a su destino.

Pero lo que Nauru no sabía, es que con tan solo 7 años de edad su vida cambiaria drásticamente.

Una noche, se desató una poderosa tormenta; los vientos eran tan fuertes que lograban levantar olas de casi 9 metros.

Nauru se aferraba a sus esperanzas, su fe y a su balsa con ayuda de un pedazo resistente de tela que tenía atado en tu pierna izquierda. Mientras que el otro extremo de la tela estaba atado al tronco más fuerte de la balsa.

Pero todo fue en vano, pues el terror invadió el corazón del joven al tener en frente una gigantesca ola de 15 metros que venía directamente a él.

Sabiendo que no tenía posibilidad alguna de escapar, todos sus recuerdos lo bombardearon por un segundo: Pensó en su hogar, su sus padres, su abuelo, sus hermanos y toda la gente de la isla que siempre lo trató con mucha amabilidad a pesar de que era muy inquieto

De un momento a otro, la ola golpeó la balsa haciéndola pedazos.

Nauru se hundió en el fondo del mar donde poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia hasta que todo se volvió oscuridad.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **ESTE FUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE UNA HISTORIA QUE HE VENIDO PREPARANDO POR MÁS DE 11 AÑOS Y ESPERO TENER MÁS PARA COMPARTIR CON USTEDES.**

 **ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**


End file.
